Uneventful day
by Nayukuo
Summary: A fight for the 'TV' remote winds up sending the Ouran cast into the Loveless deminsion. Just how is this meeting going to go down and how long will it take to get back?


**A/N: This is my first ever cross over fic, and after reading the other Loveless ouran fics I decieded it would be an unforgettable exsperiance if the two were to mix.  
I havn't dropped Emotionless or My life was never this complicated though, but I've just hit a mental block with those, so as soon as I get over it I promise to update.**

Suoh Tamaki was having an uneventful day. He ate breakfast, traversed to school where Hikaru and Karou threw his teddy bear in the lake and he had to hire expert divers from France to fish it out, woke Huny from his nap to soon and had to have emergency surgy to replace his lost eyebrows, accidently 'sexually harassed' Haruhi again and had to deal with everyone referring to him as the 'too close to touch soccer accident freak' and in a brilliant show of sportsmanship lost a round of tennis to the newspaper club president and had to agree to go on a date with his sister. Which, by Ouran standards, amounted to a very quiet day.

So it was with great boredom that the Ouran team sprawled themselves out over the various furniture in music room three (Huny with a cake balanced on Mori's stomach.)  
"Turn on the TV." Hikaru groaned from the floor.  
"Do we even have a TV in here?" Haruhi asked from her position by the piano.  
Kyoya adjusted his glasses, the only member of the host club still standing. "We do. I brought it only last week with our profits."  
"Then turn it on." The twins said in perfect unison. "We're bored."  
"Where's the remote?" The king himself inquired. All eyes strayed to the sleek metal control lying carelessly in the middle of the floor.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"IT'S OURS! WE CALL IT WE CALL IT!" The twins shouted diving for it.  
"I'M THE KING! AND THE KING ALWAYS CHOICES!" Tamaki shouted launching himself at the control.  
"OH BOY TAKASHI, THE CAKE CHANNEL HAS A MOVIE ON AT THE MOMENT!" Shouted Hunny, throwing himself into the fray.  
Kyoya raised a hand. "Guys, that's not the television -."  
"OURS!"  
"MINE!"  
"CAKE!"  
The zapping sound was inevitable.

As was the falling sensation.

And the feeling as if one thousand pins were being stuck into one's skin.

And the crash landing.

Tamaki kept his eye's closed and counted to five. And then to five again until he was sure he was no longer falling, and was indeed lying on a soft surface. Tamaki opened his vibrant eyes and said soft surface proved to be his beloved daughter.

"HARUHI! NO! DADDY IS SORRY!" Tamaki was on his feet shaking Haruhi who appeared to be in very much another world whilst shouting at the top of his lungs about just how sorry he was.

He was only stoped when Kyoya dropped his notebook on his head.

"Boss, where are we?" Karou asked softly, rubbing his head where a formidable looking lump had appeared.

Tamaki paused to inspect his surrounding. For one, they were certainly not in music room three, nor at Ouran academy.

In fact, it looked to him like he was in a…

"Commoners bedroom!" He proclaimed, hand cupping chin for maximum deep thinking. "We are indeed in a commoner's bedroom. I've seen a room like this on television before."

The twins, Mori, Hunny and the king turned to the only present commoner for her highly valued, expert opinion. Haruhi glared at them, but as she hadn't said _no _an unanimous vote concluded that they were indeed in a commoner's bedroom.

"Explore, explore!" Chanted the twins, immediately bouncing off to dismantle the neat room.  
"I think we should figure out exactly where we are and how we got here. I mean, did we fall through the music room floor?" Haruhi suggested, rubbing her cropped hair as if to stimulate brain power.

A quick glance at the solid ceiling revealed no holes.

"I think I may have a clue."

Everyone including the twins turned to their sinister shadow king and waited. "You weren't fighting off the television remote. That was an A.S.S my family have been working on for sometime."

"Ass?" Inquired the twins, mischievous smiles tugging at their lips.  
"Kyoya said a bad word." Hunny said seriously to Mori on whom he was piggy backing. Mori gave a brief nod.

"I said A.S.S not ass. **A**stronomical **S**ystematic **S**timulator. A.S.S."

"And what does the A.S.S do?" Haruhi asked seriously.

"Compress space and time to locate and find alternate reality's and trade it with our own." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. The twins and Tamaki stared at him. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched in barley contained annoyance. "I'm not going any simpler then that."

The twins interest had long since waned and they were now pulling photo's off a cork board.

"Hey, boss. You _have _to see this! The people in this photo have ears!" Hikaru called.

"That's very nice Hikaru. Most of humanity tend to have ears." Tamaki answered with a smirk, as if knowing that human's had ears gave his intelligence some creditability.

"But these are _cat _ears! And tails to!" The twins said in unison. Suddenly everybody was gathered around the corkboard. But no sooner had they crossed to the other side of the room there was a clicking and the window slid open.

The Ouran crew turned to see a rather surprised looking man no older then twenty, possibly nineteen standing on the balcony with his head stuck in the room, long light, slightly damp blond hair falling over his shoulder and thinly rimmed glasses perched nonchalantly on his nose, peering at him through clear blue eyes.

"What are you doing in Ritsuka's bedroom?" He asked in clear surprise, stepping into the room and shutting the door, shaking rain from his hair.

The Ouran crew blanched.

"We don't know." Haruhi admitted, the least intimadeted by the sudden appearance of the stranger. "We were – well, _they _were fighting over the A.S.S and we just sort of ended up here."

The newcomer raised an eye brow. "A.S.S?"

"**A**stronomical **S**ystematic **S**timulator. A.S.S." Kyoya supplied, not looking up from his notebook in which he had resumed his scribbeling, looking not the least fazed by the situation.

"That doesn't answer why you are in Ritsuka's bedroom." The blond haired man took out a cigarette and after fumbling for a lighter set the thin paper wrapped parcel alite.

"Look, Sir."

"Soubi."

"Look, Soubi. We don't know, and it probably should worry me but the day was so uneventfull it seemed like something of this magnitude was due. And it worry's me that this doesn't worry me, but I would just very muchly like to find the A.S.S and use it to get back home. I've got to cook dinner."

Soubi took a long drag on his cigarette just as the door flung open.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hello, Ritsuka." Soubi greeted calmly.


End file.
